


Family Planning

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe and Rami discuss having children.





	Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt someone left about domestic Mazlek with kids. I thought it would work as a series maybe?

Joe and Rami have been married for three years when they decide to have kids.

Their life together has been perfect. They have successful careers, steady incomes, a dog they adopted a year ago and a large, spacious house. There are enough rooms in the house for several kids. They bought it with that purpose in mind. 

Joe has wanted kids for a long time. He adores his nieces and nephews and he’s jealous each time a friend announces they’re pregnant. He knows Rami shares his feelings. Joe has seen him looking longingly at families they pass on the street.

So he and Rami sit down to actually discuss it. They’ve talked about it in the past and had a long discussion when they first started dating. But this is the first time they’ve seriously considered bringing kids into their lives.

They’ve waited so long for the right moment to have kids. Years have passed them by as they waited for their careers to stabilize or for their lives to get less hectic. They’re both passionate about their jobs. But they also want to make sure they have the time available to raise a kid. 

Joe’s thrilled that they’re both finally ready. He bounces with excitement when they settle down to actually discuss their plan. His life with Rami is already wonderful, but this is the one thing that will make it even better.

“I want a houseful of kids,” Joe says immediately.

Rami laughs and looks at him with amusement. “How about we try for one first? We can see how that goes. Then we can decide on more.”

Joe gets a little carried away daydreaming about their future kids. He can’t stop himself. He buys dozens of books and creates a wishlist on Amazon of all the things he wants to buy. He thinks of how he wants to decorate the nursery. About what rooms in the house would be best for a baby. 

Rami is no better. Joe catches him looking at paint swatches. “For the nursery walls,” Rami says. He sounds a little guilty. 

He admits later that he’s already started a list of baby names. They haven’t even figured out how or when it’ll happen.

“Are we really going to do this?” Joe asks.

“I think we are,” Rami says. He’s smiling so widely, his cheeks almost bursting from happiness.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Joe breathes out. 

And it’s there, out in the open. They’re going to have a baby. They’re going to be a family. No matter how long it takes, he can’t wait to meet their future child.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think I should continue it? Adoption or surrogacy or mpreg?
> 
> Should they be famous or not famous? I'm open to suggestions as I continue with this Mazlek obsession.


End file.
